Articles of footwear, athletic apparel, sports equipment, and other components related to athletics often include polymeric components. Manufacturers sometimes include designs, logos, or other graphical images on the polymeric components, such as by printing on the surface of the polymeric component, or adhering the graphical image to the polymeric component. It is desirable to ensure durability of the graphical image throughout the useful life of the polymeric component.